monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Girls/@comment-37028137-20190205092422/@comment-32042142-20190205185846
" ''Weary any self respecting Monster Girl lover needs a LEAST a small harem ''" I really really hate that kind of thinking. There is a lot of mamono who imply strict monogamy(Unicorn, Shirohebi, Will o the Wisp, and others...) Eventually, a harem could be good.... If it's really well made I guess, if it's a small harem (2 or 3) and that you really feel the affinity and complicity between the characters. Please, don't make something like one of those garbage manga where all the women 'love' the guy, but are perfectly OK with him cheating on them, and him not loving any of them since he have no problem with cheat on every and each of them. How I like seeing a story about a despictable fuckboy and a bunch of brainless cheap bitchs... But I'm wandering here, back to the main topic, from what I see, it's not your purpose at all, since you really want to keep it with 2. So for the monster girl, there is a lot of Mamono matching what you want : Inari, Titania, Hakutaku and Ryu are the first coming to my mind, but it's not just about the profile. Personnaly, I would suggest you to not be afraid of adding an additional layer of indetity and interpretation. (Sorry if it look like I'm talking to you like you were a complete newby, there is just so much story where the mamono is nothing more that what the profile describe her to be). So you can have a particulary smart Holstaur, Cyclop, Kikimora, Kobold for example. On the other hand, you could have a particulary gentle Anubis, Ratatoskr, or Gyoubu Danuki. Two more important thing I see : First, I would not choose a too strong mamono, for example, the Ryu seem to be a good match for what you want, but at the same time it sound too good, like the 2 mamono who want him are OP, I find it more interessing (and if I'm not misunderstanding, it's also what you want), a weaker monster who actually outsmart the lilim. And talking about outsmarting, in the 'smart' category, I think about a lot of monster who are not so gentle, but would be pretty good to drive crazy a lilim by outsmarting here, like a Cheshyre, a Devil or a Fairy. I'm not sure if you are talking about a harem where the differents girls are actually struggling to get the man(like in classic harem), or if it's one of those where he just bang all of them on a regular basis(like in some garbage manga and light novel I've described before, sorry about that, I just don't understand how people can read those...). I know I'm not answering the question, but it's not like we can choose for you, and maybe you already perfectly know everything I just write here, and you just want other people opinion. I'm not sure of what exactly you want, so here a list of what I thnik would fit more the role: - Demon: Just like what you can except from demon, I think they could be very good at manipulate peoples and outsmart them, especially to get what they want. They also are knowed to pamper a bit there husband. - Dark Mage: A bit in both category, while she seem to excel in none of them, they are obviously really smart, and it may be just me, but I could saw them be really gentle and caring, considering they are really close to human. - Anubis: Not mentionning the obvious superior intelligence, they are a bit 'arsh', but I could see a gentle one. - Ratatoskr: Really smart little one, I don't know about the gentle personnality, it's not specified in the profile, so it's completly free to you to choose. - Devil: Perfect annoying little bugger, and they are know to take care of the man they like until he can't do without her. (pretty similar to the Demon, but less 'elegant' and more malicious generally I would say) - Owl Mage: Calm, composed, smart and gentle, a perfect pick.... If it wasn't for her mating season.... Thats all for me, I didin't mention Inari, Ryu or Hakutaku, because they seem to powerfull, and it seem a bit redundant with the lilim great power. But there is probably a lot more who would fit the role well, in fact, you could literally pick any mamono and put the smart and gentle disopsition on her individual personnality.